gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ride Mass
is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality & Character Ride was a carefree young boy. Whenever someone close to him got injured or killed, he would become enraged and reckless. Two years later, he started becoming more responsible. With Takaki assigned to Earth, he felt that it was up to him now to look after all of the little kids. Years after the McGillis Fareed incident, whereas other Tekkadan members had move on with their life, Ride could not let go of the past. Most likely due to survivor's guilt from Orga's death, he grew into a bitter person and evaded his former comrades, eventually assassinating Nobliss in cold blood. While doing so, he is shown wearing Orga's scarf and Mikazuki's gun, keeping them in his memory. Skills & Abilities Ride has undertaken the Alaya-Vijnana surgery, which grants him greater spatial awareness and information transfer rate. He is one of the if not the most artistic member of Tekkadan, he was responsible for designing the fledgling groups emblem. He is also the one responsible for painting the emblem on the groups main base tower and the Isaribi. He also seems to be responsible for painting the mobile suits after repairs, as he painted the Ryusei-Go's cartoon eyes and pink coloring. Much of his grafitti can be see on the walls of the Isaribi. During their mission to Earth, Ride was assigned as leader of younger kids on Isaribi. Despite his carefree attitude, Ride is mindful and keep much of his share of sweet in reserve so they can be used to calm down younger children during hard time. Two years later, he became a mobile suit under the tutelage of Lafter and Azee, and is capable of holding himself in a fight as well as defending Tekkaden's ships. After training continuously and gaining more experiences, Ride has steadily improved to the point of defeating multiple units alone. After acquiring the Riden Go, he becomes more inclined towards close quarters combat, exploiting the suit's double gauntlets to gain advantage over his enemies. History After the defeat of the Hashmal, Ride was given the Shiden Custom as Shino had switched over to the Gundam Flauros. Ride customized the mobile suit to his liking and renamed it as the Riden-Go. Ride then used his Riden-Go to assist in the escape of the Turbines' crew from Gjallarhorn's assault. During Tekkadan's battle with JPT Trust, Ride and his Riden-Go performed well, destroying multiple opponents. However, he was later forced into a stalemate with a Man Rodi piloted by a Human Debris who also had the Alaya-Vijnana surgery. Akihiro and his Gundam Gusion Rebake Full CIty came to his aid and destroyed the enemy unit, and Ride thanks Akihiro for saving him. When the Tekkadan's Mars HQ was surrounded by Gjallarhorn's Arianrhod fleet, Ride and Chad accompanied Orga as they sneak past the enemy and heads to the Admoss Company where they contacted Makanai for help. After gaining Makanai's help, they walked out of the office and were suddenly showered with gunfire from three of Nobliss Gordon's men. Orga gave his life protecting Ride, who later tearful reports back to Tekkadan about Orga's death. Years after Tekkadan's disbandment, a grown up Ride takes revenge for Orga. After Nobliss entered a toilet, Ride asks if he remembers Orga to which Nobliss replies "Who the heck is that?" which results in Ride firing four shots through the door, killing him. He then leaves after his allies kill Nobliss's two guards. Relationships Takaki Uno Takaki and Ride were best friends and rivals. Ride was always working hard to keep up with Takaki. When Takaki was critically injured during the first encounter with the Brewers, Ride stayed by his side as he recovers. Even after the latter had been assigned to Earth, he still continued to improve himself. Yamagi Gilmerton Takaki, Ride, and Yamagi were really good friends. Whenever the three of them were off duty, they would spend time together. Orga Itsuka Ride has always looked up to Orga. When he, Orga and Chad were attacked by Nobliss' gunmen outside Admoss Company, Orga gave his life shielding Ride. Years later, Ride sought out and killed Nobliss to avenge Orga. Gallery Grown_up_Ride.png|An older Ride assassinates Nobliss Gordon Notes & Trivia *Ride's surname has the same English spelling as Sayla Mass's from the original Mobile Suit Gundam, although they are written with different Katakana, with Ride having the additional Sokuon (ッ), マッス (Massu) whereas Sayla has マス (Masu). *When Ride assassinates Nobliss Gordon, he is seen doing so with Mikazuki's gun while wearing Orga's scarf. Coincidentally, it makes him resemble Setsuna F. Seiei in civilian clothes. References Category:Tekkadan